


The Theme: Desire

by Elora_Lane



Series: Maybe One Day We'll Learn... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 18+ plz, Age Difference, College Student Clarke Griffin, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, also please don't read this if professor/student dynamic squicks you out, bellarke smut, like clarke literally wrote erotica and handed it in, professor!bellamy, started as a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: The one where Clarke accidentally turns erotica into class... and it just happens to be about her professor.





	1. Creative Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is basically dubcon... because he is in a place of power... and she handed him Erotica which definitely brings consent into question.

_It came across his desk one day..._

Professor Bellamy Blake had no idea what he was expecting when he started teaching Creative Writing to advanced college freshmen... but this, _this_ _was not it_. 

The assignment had been to write a short story about a theme. This student had picked desire. Now, this had to be inspired by the author’s life and written from the first-person point of view. Now, maybe if he hadn’t known the person so well... Maybe if it wasn’t his baby sister’s best friend, he could have gotten past this. He could have thrown the paper in the garbage, instead of reading the whole thing. But it was Clarke- and that made his erection even more shameful. 

What surprised him most, was that he wanted to read it again. 

_“It wasn’t long before her brother took me to his bed- the sheets, the pillows, they all smelled of him. But in a good way- the scent reminded me of the safety of his embrace, the sweetness of his smile, the smolder that had been in his gaze of late._

_Yes, I knew my body had changed... I wasn’t a child anymore- and now he noticed, and now, he wanted me, too. As his lips trailed down my body, I felt myself get wet- when he reached my panties, my heart was thumping out of my chest, he was so close... I couldn’t-”_

“Uh, Bellamy?” Clarke cleared her throat, “I mean, Professor Blake?” 

“Whoa! Hey, Cl- Clarke,” he said, nervously. Taking her in, he stayed seated in order to hide his growing bulge, “How can I be of service?” 

His own words made him wince. 

“I, um... I realized I turned in the wrong story,” she said, her face completely red, “you, uh... you didn’t read mine, did you?” 

“Uh, no. I didn’t...” he lied, okay, her worry... coupled with the story it's self, this was definitely about him, “did you want to trade it in?” 

“If I could, please?” she was almost shaking, in her dark wash jeans, tank top and zip up hoodie. She looked young still, but somehow, after reading that, she looked more grown-up than ever. 

“Yeah, here you are,” he said handing over the story, and with it, a little piece if his dignity. Would she see the pen marks he made as he had started to read it- before it turned dirty? Or the scratches of the pen lid that had been etched into the paper during the most exciting part- the part where she had written about climaxing on his face. How she enjoyed staring at his sun-kissed hands as they played with her breasts, how she loved tasting herself on his lips... how she could spend hours connecting his freckles and turning them into constellations. 

As she began to walk away, she paused and turned back around, “Bellamy... you started to grade this?” 

“Clarke, we could pretend this never happened, if you want,” he offered. Pretending to focus on the new paper, he wiggled his pen between his thumb and forefinger nervously and shook his leg under the table. 

“And if I don’t?” 

_Fuck. What the actual fuck? Was she trying to kill him?_

Bellamy gulped, but as he looked up, he saw her book bag trailing out of the room. 


	2. A Little Clarity... a Little Temptation

They don’t speak again until October. All of her assignments since the "Accidental Erotica" are tame. Well written, yes. But still tame. 

He can’t stop thinking about what she wrote- and he hates himself for wishing he had a copy. 

Octavia still lives at home- although she spends half her nights at her boyfriend’s house... Ilian? Yeah, Ilian is his name. Nice guy. O is spending a year “finding herself” and that usually involves a copious amount of alcohol and pot, neither of which Bellamy allows under his roof, thank you very much. 

So when her birthday rolls around, Octavia, Harper, Raven, and Clarke all come over to get ready and go out. Clarke wears a sexy silver dress that hugs her frame just right and leaves very little to the imagination. She wears red lipstick and silver heels and lets her hair down for the night- it's all wavy and sexy with a little glitter in it. They are going to a club that allows eighteen-year-olds in... and they all swear they don’t have fake I.D.s. 

Right. 

“Well, they’d probably just serve Clarke anyway,” Bellamy says without thinking. At that, her ears perk up. 

“Why would you say that?” she asks, her head tilted to the side, while she chews her lip. 

“Well, because... you look more... mature.” 

She blushes like a radish, and for some reason, his heart stutters. 

When they get back, its just Clarke and O. 

O is blackout drunk. 

Clarke is strikingly sober. 

“Um...” she says, coming back into the living room after helping O to bed, “Octavia said I could sleep on the couch, is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, “Of course...” 

She walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. By the time she gets back, Bellamy has bedding all laid out on the couch, “What’s this?” she asks, pulling up the pair of gym shorts and t-shirt he put on the pile. 

“I didn’t know if you brought pajamas... that silver dress looks uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah, it is. Actually, O helped me get it on... could you unzip the back? Just to where I can reach it?” 

Bellamy coughs- caught off guard. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” he said, walking over to her as she turns around and pulls her hair over her shoulder. 

“I, uh, know it’s been awkward between us. But I hope we can move past that,” Clarke says, innocently. 

“Um, yeah. I think we can,” Bellamy says, although he’s trying not to lean over and kiss the nape of her neck. Does she know how that story affected him? How he hasn’t seen her in the same light since? “Why did you write it?” 

“After my Dad died, my therapist told me to write about something that made me happy. Something that no one would ever see...” 

“Well, it was well written,” he says, as he slowly unzips the dress. When the zipper reaches her fingers, he not-so-accidentally runs the back of his index finger up her spine, enjoying the gasp it elicits and goosebumps that appear. As quietly as possible, he whispers, “enjoy the bedding.” 

With a kiss to the crown of her head, he picks his book up and wishes her good night. 

That night, he finds out what she sounds like when she comes. Her cries and whines are stifled, and the only reason why he hears her is that he had been headed to the bathroom. 

When she finishes, she says his name. 

When he touches himself, he tries not to say hers.


	3. Oh Baby, Baby...

On Halloween, Clarke dresses up as Brittany Spears- the schoolgirl outfit, the pigtails, the whole shebang. On Halloween, Bellamy discovers what her panties look like. 

It goes like this. 

They have to take a test, all the while, Bellamy is grading papers from other classes. There is a soft clatter in the middle of the room. Bellamy looks up to see Clarke leaning over to pick up her pencil. His head is spinning just a little bit from the cresting of her breasts against the opening of her shirt. In the quiet of the room, he can hear his own gulp. 

Clarke hears it, too, judging by the way she looks at him as she leans back in her seat. Before he can look away, she spreads her thighs. Now, usually, someone is sitting in front of her... but today, there is no one, and Bellamy has a direct view of everything under her skirt. His eyes flick up to hers, and  she's staring directly at him, biting her pencil and smirking at him. 

Pushing forward, she hikes her skirt up just a little. And points the eraser end of her pencil downward- and invitation, perhaps? 

Bellamy’s eyes flick down- he can see her white panties, laden with little pink kiss-lips all over. As soon as Clarke’s satisfied that he’s seen them, she shifts one leg over the other and closes herself off from him. When he looks up, she bites her lip and then looks back down at her test. 

That night he thinks about fucking her on his desk, his hands under her skirt, her panties pushed aside and her tits spilling out of that dress shirt.

As  he spills into his hand, he imagines the sound of her voice panting his name- begging him for more. 


	4. An Unconventional Arrangement

O invites  Ilian , Clarke, and Abby over for Thanksgiving. It’s  awkward,  to say the least, having Abby and Clarke in the same room. Bellamy wonders if she can feel the lust in the air between him and Clarke. He tries not to think about her- about the writing, about the costume, about the panties. 

“Bell! Earth to Bell?” O yells when he’s spaced out over Thanksgiving dinner once again. 

“Uh- yes?” he said, sitting up and looking at his sister, “what’s that?” 

“I was just telling Abby that you’d be fine with that arrangement, come January?” Bellamy looks around, Clarke is staring at her food and blushing, and everyone else is staring at him curiously.

“Of course. That would be great,” he said, and Clarke’s head snaps up so fast, that he thinks he’s said something wrong.

“Thank you so much! This would really help Clarke!” 

“Anything for Clarke,” Bellamy says, smiling, and shuffling his potatoes around a bit. 

Later when Clarke is helping with the  dishes, she breaks the awkward silence, “you’re really okay with letting me live with you for the next semester?” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I knew you weren’t listening,” Clarke hisses, even though she looks rather entertained, “My mom is moving to India... Some doctors without  borders shit. I wasn’t able to get into the dorms next semester... So, O suggested I stay with you.” 

_Oh, fuck._

“Yeah, it’s totally fine, Clarke,” he probably wouldn’t have said no either way.

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Thanks, Bellamy!” she says, genuinely happy about the outcome. When he turns to look at her, her lips hit his. It takes him a moment to realize what’s happening. When he does, his hand flies to the small of her back and he pulls her forward, kissing her properly. She tastes like pumpkin pie and cinnamon whiskey.

For the record, she sticks _her_ tongue in _his_ mouth- and the motion brings him back to earth. Pulling away, he refocuses on the dishes. 

“I- uh, I’m sorry,” he says, flustered. 

“No, that was my fault. I kissed you first,” she says, drying the plate in her hands a little too roughly, “it was supposed to be the cheek.” 

It takes a moment for that to register. But as soon as it does, she leans toward him and whispers in his ear, “But this was better, I think.” 

Before he can turn, she’s left the room. 


	5. To Make Her Forget

Before Christmas break, Clarke gave him a new story. 

It was dirty- very, very dirty. 

She doesn’t put her name on it or anything, leaves the envelope on his desk, labeled “Bellamy” in her perfect handwriting. 

If she had typed his name, he would’ve guessed it was her based on the style of writing. 

Her mom is leaving on December 26th for India, but Clarke is staying at the house until January- when she has to leave and let the new family move in. So, they decide to have one more Christmas in her childhood home. 

The house is beautiful, lovely. The Griffins often had Octavia and Bellamy over after their parents were killed in a car crash, during Bellamy’s freshman year of College. It was nice to spend the holidays with a family. It wasn’t until Jake died that they started having Abby and Clarke over at their apartment. 

Bellamy graduated high school early- at sixteen. He started college at seventeen. Currently, he was in his second year of teaching, at twenty-seven-years-old. If he played his cards right, he would have a full-time faculty position by the time he was thirty. 

This thing with Clarke was _not_ part of playing his cards right. Clarke was seven and a half years younger than him. Even if he hadn't been her teacher, this whole situation would have been taboo. 

As far as he could tell, Clarke didn’t seem to care. 

“Can you help me get something from the basement, Bellamy?” she asked, utterly casual about it. Bellamy looked around the room- there were more people here than Thanksgiving, lots of friend from over the years. It was sort of like a goodbye party to the house. O was preoccupied with Ilian, Raven, and Harper; the boys (Monty, Jasper & co) were playing foosball, and Abby was eagerly serving guests and receiving compliments on her new engagement ring from none other than Professor Marcus Kane- who was newly retired, and whose position Bellamy would be taking on next year.

“Sure,” Bellamy said, following her. 

When they got to the basement, Clarke’s eyes started to well up. 

“Hey, hey,” Bellamy said, trying to get a good look at her, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s stupid...” 

“Clarke, you’re crying,” he said, thumbing at one of her tears, “that’s _not_ nothing.” 

He was just about to tell her that, other than at her father’s funeral, he’d never seen her cry- but she was suddenly kissing him. Her kisses were hard and greedy- and he knew he was an escape from whatever it was that had made her cry. Pulling away, she began to run her fingers under his sweater and across his stomach.

“Bell,” she begged, her eyes glazed over and far away, “please, help me forget.” 

He knew this was wrong. He shouldn’t- _he shouldn’t_ be doing this. 

But it’s _Clarke-_ and he loves Clarke. 

Holding her hand, he walked her back to her room. 

“Listen to me, Clarke. This is a one-time thing, okay?” he said, locking the door, “it'll never happen again.” 

She just nodded. 

Smoothing his hands over her hair, he planted a kiss on her forehead. He then kissed his way to her lips and proceeded to softly, thoroughly, and sweetly open her up. When she stuck her tongue in his mouth, he let her. Carefully, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down a little. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, he could get in so much trouble for this, he needed to make sure she was consenting. 

“Yes, very,” she nodded. 

Cupping her cheek, he continued to kiss her. Slowly, he ran his hands over her breasts and then along her taut stomach. She was so soft and warm, and he had to remind himself that no matter how much he wanted to get off, this was for her- not for himself. 

Finally, she begged him to touch her where she needed it most. As she led his hand down, he finally gave in. Running his fingers along her lower lips, she gasped and closed her eyes. He watched her head tip back, and her mouth open, as he fingered her. She was so tight and responsive- he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be inside her. 

He fingered her until she was slick in his hand and breathing heard. As her abs began to shake, her hands traveled to his hair, while she bucked against him. When he raised his thumb to her clit, she moaned his name. After just a few gentle flicks- she came hard- burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

When she came down, he asked if she was okay, and she nodded. Kissing him, she thanked him and told him that she would like to take a nap. With a nod, he watched her pull her pants up, and go lie down. It wasn't until he pumped some soap onto his hand that he saw the blood. 

In a slight panic, he went back to her room and sat on the foot of her bed. 

“Clarke?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned. 

“No,” she said, sleepily, “you were perfect.” 

“Then why did you bleed?” he asked softly, afraid of the answer. 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t realize... that’s never happened with finger stuff before.” 

“Has it happened when you’ve had sex?” 

“Well, I’ve never actually-” she said, looking away. 

_“Oh, Clarke,”_ Bellamy said. This definitely connected some dots for him. Laying down behind her, he took her in his arms, “Come here,” he said, pulling her close. 

It broke his heart to hear her cry, "Clarke, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." 

“I’m not crying about you Bellamy." she sniffled, as she threaded one of her hands through his. "It’s my mom and Kane, she’s getting remarried, and I hate her for it. My Dad has only been dead a little over a year...” 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke...” he said, holding her close and placing a light kiss on the back of her neck, “what can I do to help?” 

“Just hold me."

So that's what he did for a while. 


	6. What a Way to Celebrate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some shameless smut!

Clarke and Bellamy are a little too good at pretending nothing happened on Christmas. But occasionally, he’ll meet her eye and she’ll blush. He knows it’s wrong, Abby trusts him like a son- and thinks he’s like an older brother to her... 

But he’s definitely not. 

The gang help Clarke move in on the 30th. It was a bit weird to see Octavia's room essentially become Clarke's room- but with her at Ilians, she didn't need it. 

O sleeps over the first night, and then they’re headed out on the 31st- to celebrate New Year's and Clarke's birthday. 

“So, Clarke and I are going to this ballin' party tonight!” O yelled as they were finishing up their makeup, “We’re gonna go find some sexy guy or girl for her kiss at midnight, aren’t we Clarke?” 

“Uh, no...” Clarke said, blushing and fumbling slightly with her beauty items, “We aren’t. But we are going to have a good time.” 

“Well, either way, have fun,” Bellamy said, smiling, “and Clarke?” 

“Yeah?” she asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“Happy birthday,” he said, “at midnight, I mean.” 

“Thanks, Bellamy,” she smiled. 

“The big 1-9!” O yelled, pulling Clarke away, “Woop! Woop!” 

Running off, she adds, “Don’t wait up bro- I'll have Clarke back before sunrise!” 

Bellamy spends half the night trying not to picture Clarke kissing random people at midnight. It’s then he realizes that he wants to be the one she’s kissing when the ball drops... 

The whiskey only helps a little bit. 

Clarke gets back just before midnight, her gold shimmering dress a reminder that people actually do go out... and don’t just sit around waiting for their roommate to get home. Despite that fact, Bellamy really is glad to see her, so much so, he actually puts his book down. 

“Hey,” she said, closing the door behind herself. 

“Hey.” Giving him a long look, she sits down on the couch next to him, all the while, taking off her jacket and setting it aside. 

“So, whatcha reading?” 

“Um, Lord of the Rings,” Bellamy admitted sheepishly, “what’s wrong? Didn’t find anyone to kiss?” 

“Would you believe it? No one wanted to kiss me, Bell,” she said with a smirk. 

“Somehow, I highly doubt that, Clarke,” he said, turning toward her. She was sitting there, her legs tucked under herself, her arm on the back of the sofa and her hand on her head, just gazing at him dreamily, “What are you thinking about?” 

“Hmmm...” she smiled, “would it be too cliché to say ‘kissing you’?” 

At that, Bellamy chuckled and got up. Feeling more than a little nervous, he poured himself another little bit of whiskey. And poured a glass of wine, “do you like wine?” he asked, handing it off to her. 

“Hmm... “Mr. No Underage Drinking” is offering me wine?” Clarke asked, smiling. 

“Well, you’re my roommate now, right? There are perks to that.” 

“Yeah,” she said, taking a sip, and then biting her lip, “Um... I signed up for Pike’s English two class...” 

“And not mine? Was I that bad of a teacher? I mean, you got an A...” 

“You’re a great teacher,” Clarke said, “A little distracting... But great.” 

“So, why didn’t you sign up for my class?” Bellamy asked, draining his whiskey, and sitting back to look at Clarke. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she asked coyly, raising an eyebrow. Drinking her wine, she turned to the tv. Just then, the countdown started. Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was so smart and beautiful, and damn the woman could write. When she turned back, she had a sassy look on her face, while she mouthed, “three, two...” Before she could say one, Bellamy pulled her into a kiss. 

“Happy birthday, Clarke.” 

Before he could pull away though, Clarke was kissing him again. 

“What are you gonna give me for my birthday, Bell?” she asked, her eyes searching his, her chest heaving. 

“What do you want?” 

Biting her lip, her eyes roved over his body in a way that a virgin never should. The moment she started kissing him again, he let out a moan, because her other hand was palming at his dick. 

_“Clarke...”_

“You asked me what I wanted,” she said, moving her lips to his neck, “Tonight, I want everything.” 

“Oh my god, Clarke,” he said, letting out another moan as she nipped at his neck. Trying to catch his breath, he confirmed, “are you sure?” 

“Mhmm,” she said, lifting up his sweat pants and freeing his cock. She knew just the right way to stroke him. As her hand maneuvered around him, stroking up and down, crossing this way and that, she kissed his lips, and then the hollow of his throat. 

As she began to speed her hand up, Bellamy couldn’t help but throw his head back and groan. 

“You’ve done this before,” he observed. 

“Once or twice...” she said, her voice like velvet. Before he registered what she was doing, he felt himself plunging into a warm and wet abyss. Opening his eyes, Bellamy was relieved to see that it was her mouth on him. 

Unable to help himself, he wove his hand into her hair and followed along as she worked him. When her tongue made waves under his shaft, he almost blew his load. Instead, he stopped her, “Clarke. Wait.” 

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up at him innocently. 

“Please, let me get you off first? I- I can’t come until you do,” he said, watching her closely. He wasn’t lying, no. He wanted to see her flush with pleasure, he wanted to hear sounds, he wanted to be the reason she was seeing stars. 

“Okay,” she said smiling, “I’m on the pill.” 

“Come here,” he said, ushering Clarke into his lap, pulling her dress up, he could feel the warmth of her through her panties. God, she was perfect- her normally pale skin was flushed, and she had goosebumps for miles. Unzipping her dress, he pulled it up and over her head. Once that was off, she began to tug at his shirt. 

Clarke yelped and laughed, as he lifted her up and took her back to his room. Sitting down, he unclasped her bra and began to mouth at her tits. With a moan, she arched her back and gave into him- as his lapped at her nipples. 

Once she caught her bearings she seemed to realize, there was more to do than just playing with her breasts, “Bellamy...” she whined, grinding down on him. 

“Yeah?” he asked, anchoring his hands on her hips, he pushed her against his dick, and rubbed himself on her, “What can I do for you, princess?” 

As he took over guiding her hips, her breath began to stutter, until her eyes rolled back, and he felt her flutter against him. With a moan she began to chase that feeling, grinding harder and harder until she came with a shudder. As soon as she was done, she looked back at him in wonder. 

Catching her lips, Bellamy guided her until she was underneath him. Pulling down his sweats, he wiggled a little until he got them off. Kissing down her body, he slowly peeled away her panties and threw them on the floor.

Nosing at her folds, he licked her clit and felt her jolt at the touch- he really didn’t intend on making her come like this- but he enjoyed tasting her, and seeing just how wet she was for him. 

When he was finally hovering over her, she threaded her hands through his hair, and whispered, “I’m glad it’s you.” 

“Me too,” he whispered, then he opened her legs up, and kissed her as he slowly entered her. She took him so much more easily than he thought she would. So much so, he had to ask, “Have you been stretching yourself out for me, babe?” 

“Mmhmm...” she murmured, “I’ve thought about this a lot, Bell.” 

“I know,” he said as he set a steady pace, one that only increased, “Me too.” 

He kept it simple for her first time. It was all about being soft, and slow and giving her filling thrusts. He paid attention to how she responded- and would adjust his ministrations based on her sounds and expressions. Soon enough, her arms were falling to her sides, and her hands twisting in the sheets. When Bellamy saw that, he kissed her a little more, and sucked on one of her breasts, as he worked her clit. Soon enough, Clarke came with an intense cry that sent him over the edge, too. 

Falling back onto the bed, Clarke settled herself in his arms. 

“Is this okay?” she asked. 

“Anything for you, Clarke,” he said, kissing her sweetly and pulling the blankets over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the pair are not discovered until Halloween that year, when O uses her key to get into the apartment and catches Clarke and Bellamy role-playing with Clarke's schoolgirl costume. Needless to say, O hands her key back in (and tries to scrub that image out of her eyes).


End file.
